


【00Q】醉酒的军需官

by MuMuD



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuMuD/pseuds/MuMuD





	【00Q】醉酒的军需官

男孩跪蹲在眼前的两腿之间，抬起自己的脸望着对面的人，没有了那副黑色框边眼镜的遮挡，可以清楚地看见面颊上因为酒精而点染的粉红色，男孩嘴角上扬，对着坐在椅子上的特工先生绽开一个笑容

老练的Bond在任务中见过太多美人对他露出的笑容，即使到现在特工先生也会觉得那些笑容性感迷人，可是她们与Q完全不同，此时此刻Q的眼睛中神采奕奕，但不是他面对电笔时的光彩，而是一种好像身处森林深处的精灵一般灵动且带着不沾世俗的干净单纯，这样的表情是不会出现在MI6中的（当然清醒下的Q也不会露出这样的神情），可这样的表情却非常适合出现醉酒的Q的脸上，房间里的灯光零零碎碎地跌进他的眸子中，长期的办公室工作让他的皮肤白皙得过分

盯着Q看的Bond觉得眼前人肯定在刚刚他不注意的情况下偷吃了甜食，否则为什么散落在鼻尖周围的小雀斑都好像洒上了糖霜一样的甜蜜，Bond不是名甜食爱好者，但甜人的笑容让此时他觉得应该尝试一次，那被酒浸润过的双唇泛着水淋淋的光，提起的嘴角让人觉得应该印上专属于爱人的唇印

于是，思想一定要付诸于行动的特工先生托住Q的后脑向上，低头吻住眼前这个喝醉了的人

 

酒液的通透掩盖了它不容小觑的力量，如果没有警惕的人掉进了陷阱，那设下陷阱的人便会得到自己想要的

 

沁着酒香的软唇被含住，舌尖描绘着唇上的纹路，那只握惯了枪支的大手手指微微收紧勒住了后颈，让亲吻带上了些侵略感，而平日会立刻反击的人乖巧得像自己养的猫听话地张开嘴，口腔里残存着伏特加的醇香，迎过来的舌温顺地被Bond勾住交织缠绕在一起，唇与唇之间泄露了Q呢喃的呻吟，安静的房间让唾液的啧啧声与两人有些凌乱的呼吸声更加突出

Bond轻咬了一口Q的唇，然后将他像猫咪一样拎起坐在自己的腿上，继续着刚才的吻，缠绵的吻让两腿微并侧坐在特工先生怀里的Q迷迷糊糊，双臂挂在Bond的脖子，大腿侧边感受到了火热的东西，可能因为隔着西裤也能感受到滚烫的温度，他不自觉地夹紧纤长的双腿，而Bond先生将双手沿着下摆伸进了Q的毛衣里，同样火热的手滑过身体，毛衣被Bond褪了下来，晕乎的Q感受到了乳尖被薄茧蹭过产生的颤栗，不禁弓起了身子

Bond放开了Q的双唇，两片唇因为亲吻愈发的鲜红，他把头埋在Bond的肩窝急促地呼吸着，湿热暧昧的气息流窜在敏感的脖颈，Q察觉到腿边的滚烫跳动了几下，西裤的位置已经紧紧地皱起

“Double O Seven，我是你的军需官”

“所以？”

“你的需要我都会满足”

Bond如鹰的眼神直直地凝视着Q，丰盈的卷毛乱糟糟的挡住些视线，双眼迷茫朦胧，两片樱桃红的唇不自知地吐露着不得了的话

“除了爆炸的钢笔”

Q的话惹得Bond轻笑，但Q没有理会Bond，他的大脑现在告诉他要实施满足他的特工的指令

他被吻泡酥了的手失去了在电笔上的灵活，磕磕绊绊地去解Bond衬衫的的扣子，他随着动作从Bond身上滑下来，好不容易将衬衫从Bond身上扒下来，而被扒掉上衣的Bond选择一动不动，准备好好看看他的军需官能如何满足他

“你从来不把设备完好地拿回来”Q拉扯着裤子上的皮带，毫无章法让皮带扣卡住了

醉了的Q脾气像个孩子，手上的不顺利让他的眼睛发酸，像被抢光糖果的孩子想要落泪，水汽都蒙上了眼睛

特工先生从未见过这样的Q，即使两人已成为恋人多时，他抬起Q的头想要好好看看自己因为解不开皮带而准备哭泣的爱人，但Q在看见Bond面容的时候，委屈的表情又收了回去，那双还泛着泪花的眸子注视着Bond的脸，又露出了比刚刚更甜蜜的笑容，仿佛吃饱喝足的猫一般幸福

“但还好，每次你都完好地回来了”

不喜形于色的特工怔了怔，Q好不容易扯掉了Bond的皮带，回过神的Bond单手捧着Q的脸，拇指温柔地抚摸Q在他手中来回摩挲的脸颊，两人温存了一会，Q将头离开了真实触感的手掌，低头靠近了Bond的两腿之间，拉开拉链露出了白色的内裤，而挺立已久的阴茎顶部暴露在内裤边缘之外

Bond身子向椅背后靠，Q伸出舌尖用舔牛奶的方式舔舐Bond暴露在外的部分，渗出的液体被他一点一点地舔掉，如数吞进口中，他将Bond的西裤和内裤一并脱了下来，张嘴含住了粗长的阴茎，头颅上下摆动，他吞得越来越深，最后能完全地含进去，吞吐让他的鼻尖在双球处轻轻扫过，撩拨着Bond的心，Bond揪着Q的卷发，指腹摩擦着他的头皮

Q不时抬头看向Bond，Bond渐乱的粗喘，眼中愈发深邃的情欲好像鼓励了他，他又进行了几个深喉，带来的喉咙反应让Bond骂了几句脏话

Bond向上轻轻扯了扯Q的头发，Q听话地吐出口中的阴茎，几丝唾液黏连在更加硬挺的阴茎与唇之间，让捕捉到的Bond眼神暗了暗，Q的脸上已由酒精带来的粉红色转变成诱人的桃红，还带着由于吞吐的生理刺激流下的泪珠

Bond再一次扣住Q的后颈，舌与舌之间推送着液体的苦味与烈酒的辛辣，未来得及咽下的唾液顺着Q已经红肿的唇，尖削的下巴流淌到颈部，滑过凸起的喉结，如果说刚才的吻是特工先生诱导性的侵略，好让Q敞开大门，那现在的吻则是直接而强势地占领，Bond的吻好像要把酒醉撩人的Q拆骨入腹，让其他人没有机会看到他此时的模样

Q顺从地接受着Bond的强硬，没有一丝反抗的意图直到Bond冷静下来，但他仍旧留恋地吮吸着Q的唇

“我一直都是你的，James”

Bond将Q揽进怀里，Q低头埋在了他胸前，Bond的下巴抵在柔软的卷发中，说话的震动通过骨头传进Q的耳中，震颤使Q的心微微发麻 

“我们到床上去，my Cute”


End file.
